Who's the player now?
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert moves to Mystic Falls and joins Mystic High. She is thrown into a world of teen drama, drama that can only get worse when the player Damon Salvatore is involved. Will she give him a taste of his own medicine or will she fall for his charm?
1. Chapter 1

Starting new, a fresh beginning in life. It was what most people wanted when their life was slowly falling apart. Especially one person in particular. One girl thought that staring new would be for the best. That girl was Elena Gilbert, a girl who had experienced the good and the bad in life. Near 18 years of age and she had lost the three most important people in her life. Her mom, dad and brother. They died in a boating accident which she was suppose to join, but she skipped out on it because she had an argument with her mom. 6 months ago she was devastated by the news. 5 months ago, she buried her family and memories. 4 months ago, she had made the decision to leave her memories behind and start a new life with her aunt Jenna. Today, she was beginning her new life and leaving her old one behind.

Glancing around her bedroom, she took a deep breath, feeling empty and lost. Lifting the last box, she walked out and down the stairs, memorizing every inch of the house. Stepping outside, she watched as Jenna was talking to the movers. Walking over, Elena pushed the last box onto the truck as they pulled the door down, locking it. Jenna gave her a smile and walked over to the car, getting inside. Turning on her heel, Elena looked up a the house as she swallowed.

"I'll be back one day, I promise." The brunette whispered into the air.

Walking over to the car, she got into the passengers side and watched as the truck pulled away. The journey began. Jenna drove down the dirt path following the truck as they pulled out onto the open road.

"So, are you excited?" Jenna questioned with a smile.|  
"Yeah Jenna, I'm...thrilled." Elena forced a smile, looking out the window.  
"Remember what I said?"  
"It wasn't my time and I was meant to keep living."  
"If your mom were here, she would say the same thing to you."  
"I know."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and laced her fingers together as her palms grew clammy. The truth was that she was scared, scared of what was to come in the future, scared of living day to day life. The worse had already happened, what more could go wrong in a girls life?

* * *

The house was simply beautiful, two floors of modern architecture. The house was already filled with furniture and decorated since Jenna was close fiends with a house designer who had offered. It was a big three bedroom house, a room to spare for guests. Outside of the house, there were extraordinary rose bushes which hugged the path that led up to the front door, just an average height so that you could still see over them. There was a small pond at either side of the rose bushes, lily pads in the pond as a decorative symbol. I was cobblestone path, the front door painted a beautiful white. It was a modern day home to start off their adventure.

* * *

The brunette was in a state of panic as she walked up the path and sprinted across the green and into the school lobby. As they only arrived in Mystic Falls this morning, they never got time to unpack because they went for a few hours sleep. Getting up late meant that she was running around and looking through endless amounts of boxes for her clothes.

Glancing around the lobby, she frowned as she seen it was empty, not a soul in sight. That was odd. Spotting the sign for reception, she hurried down the corridor and moved around the corner as she sighed in relief. Up the hall, the desk sat with a sign above it saying 'Reception'. Going over to the desk, she watched as the woman looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow in question. Letting out a breath that she had been holding, she smiled.

"Hello, I'm new here and..."  
"Assembly." The woman interrupted her.  
"Uh.." Elena frowned in confusion.  
"Straight down this hall," She directed with a huff, "Then take your second left."  
"Thanks...I guess."

Moving away from the desk, she made her way down the hall, her stomach in a tight ball of knots. She wondered why the halls were empty when she first came in, now she knew. Hearing a voice as she approached the second left, she peeked around the corner and slowly moved to stand in the doorway. A teacher stood on stage talking as Elena felt nervous seeing all of the students. Walking in late was embarrassing, everyone would be staring at her. Looking down at herself, she checked her appearance and frowned. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, chequered converses and a long sleeved black top. Well at least she didn't exactly stand out.

Taking a shaky breath, she stepped inside and slowly made her way down the aisle as she searched for an available seat. Feeling many of eyes piercing into the back of her skull, she swallowed as a gaze in particular had her cheeks burning. A hand reached out, grabbing her as she was tugged down into an empty aisle seat. Looking over, she seen a blonde girl smiling at her as she turned her attention back to the teacher and Elena still felt the piercing stare. Looking over her shoulder, her chocolate met with the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. Feeling lost for breath, she quickly looked away and concentrated on the teacher.

"Take every moment as it comes, otherwise you'll look back and think about the ones you wasted."

Elena listened carefully and studied the room she was in. So the was the school where she would be gaining the highest quality education possible. Well as the teacher said 'take each moment as it comes.'

* * *

The air was warm, the sun shining brightly as the green was covered in patches of students. The school was on its first break as all the students took full advantage and started fleeing the grounds. The brunette studied her surroundings as she dialled Jenna's number.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jenna." Elena smiled lightly.  
"Hey sweetie, how's your day going so far?"  
"Ah, you know...settling in. Biggest fun ever."  
"Oh honey," Jenna sighed, "It will get easier, I promise."  
"I know it will."  
"I gotta go honey. I will see you later at home, okay?"  
"Bye Jenna."

Hanging up, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up to see the blonde from earlier heading towards her. Tucking her phone into her bag, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled as she approached.

"New girl right?" The blonde girl questioned.  
"Guess there's no denying it now," She laughed lightly, "Elena."  
"Hey, I'm Caroline. Are you liking it here so far?"  
"It's cool. Thanks for helping me back in assembly."  
"Ah, don't mention it." She smiled.

Looking up, Elena's mouth went dry as she looked up to see Mr Mysterious with the electric piercing blue eyes leaving the school with his friends. Licking her lips, she tilted her head as she studied him. The black jet locks which set his eyes off. Biker boots with dark jeans, a black v-neck shirt and the leather jacket so set off the whole bad boy physique.

"Caroline, who is that?" Elena nodded over.  
"Him? That my friend is Damon Salvatore."  
"Damon Salvatore?" Elena confirmed, slowly nodding. Well suited.  
"Mystic High's bad boy. Each week, you'll see him with a different girl hanging off his arm. They all come running and get tossed aside like last weeks trash. Uh, their like flies to shit."

Raising her eyebrows at her choice of words, the brunette looked over and watched him as she took a deep breath. Why did the bad ones always look so perfect and captivating? It was like he was a magnet and was pulling her towards him. Elena froze as Damon looked up, their eyes meeting once again. How could one look make her feel weak in the knees?

"Elena, you need to stay away from him, he's bad news."

**Defining Damon Salvatore -** Bad news, AKA. Sex god. Huh, seemed easy enough to remember.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this first chapter! :D Please PLEASE review, it means an awful lot to me! Thank you!

Shauna

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's the Player Now Chapter 2**

* * *

The school was hectic. It was like they had put something in the water. Everyone was filled with energy, the kind of energy you wouldn't generally see in a high school. School was a place which drained energy, not gave it. The only place showing pure and utter peace was the library. The brunette rushed there as soon as she got a free period. It had only been a week since she started and she felt like she still needed time to settle in. She sat at the table, copying down the quick notes that she had made for English. Now she was planning on making the notes more detailed. That was her dedication to school. She tried her best in all class, no matter what kind of challenges they threw her way. She was going to be the best she could, she was going to do it for her parents, especially herself.

Elena looked up when she heard a guy's voice echo through the library, "You're always scouting for girls."

The library doors were pushed open as they collided with the walls, causing the brunette to frown in confusion. Who had to make such a racket while opening a pair of doors? A group of guys poured into the library, their voices loud as they disrupted the library's quiet atmosphere. She rolled her eyes, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw a certain guy with blue eyes and raven hair, among the group. Quickly grabbing her bag, she jumped up from her seat and made her way down the aisle, which had been created by the separated bookcases. She just wanted some peace and quiet. Could no one grant her that? Going to the back, she went to the corner, finding an area of bean bag chairs. It was the only option she had at the moment. Collapsing into one of them, she got comfortable and placed her bag down beside her. Reaching in with her hand, she felt around and frowned as she looked around, beginning to panic. Oh no, where was it?

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?" Looking up startled, she seen Damon holding the one thing that she had been searching for. Her notebook. She must have left it sitting back on the table when she rushed off to hide. A blush stained her cheeks as he stood with a smirk on his face, her notebook dangling from his fingertips. Rising to her feet, she stepped towards him and reached for the book as he pulled it away from her reach at the last minute, almost teasing her, "Ah ah ah."

"Damon please." Elena spoke, her voice shaking with nerves.  
"Uh huh. So you do know who I am? Can't say I'm too surprised." Damon tilted his head, looking her over.  
"Why? Is that because you're so wildly popular?" The brunette shifted from side to side, trying to look strong.  
Damon laughed, "I was going to say because your hanging around with the oh so perfect Caroline Forbes."

"Oh…I see."  
"So, what has she told you about me then? My life story? My bad boy status?"  
"Uh…"  
"Must have been something bad. Otherwise you wouldn't have ran when you seen me." He raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Look, I don't know you, YOU don't know me. I don't want any trouble, okay? I just want to get on, do what I got to do so I can be ready for my next lesson." Stepping forward, she reached for the notebook again as he once again, held it out of reach. Sighing in defeat, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "What now?"

"You think that I don't know you, hmm? I don't believe that to be true Elena Gilbert."  
"Huh? How?" She questioned in confusion to how he knew her name.  
"You wouldn't believe what a person like ME can find out in a week."  
"Obviously not a lot. I'm not that interesting." Elena frowned.  
"I beg to differ." Damon smirked.  
"Look…Please, just give me my notebook back."

"It seems like you don't enjoy my company Elena." Damon grinned, crossing his arms as he held the notebook tightly in his hand, "Now why would that be?"

"Am I SUPPOSE to? You won't give me my notebook back."  
"What's the hurry?" He laughed, butterflies dancing in her stomach.  
"Unlike you, I care about getting good results in the end."  
"Oh, I see." He grins, tilting his head, "She's told you more than your letting on."

Un-crossing his arms, he held the notebook out as he watched her hesitantly reach out to take it. She clasped the edge tightly, as if he was going to snatch it right back off her. She slowly pulled as Damon kept a hold on it, tugging her forward as she fell into him with a gasp and stared up at him with big doe brown eyes.

"I'll find out one way or another, you can count on it." Damon looked from her eyes to her lips and smirked as he pulled back, her head dazed as she stared at him, "See you around Elena."

The brunette watched his retreating figure as she blinked, shaking her head. What the hell was that? Looking down, she saw that she was holding her notebook with a fierce grip, her knuckles white as her body was shaking. Well that wasn't something she was familiar with. Licking her lips, she noticed her throat was dry like sandpaper, so she skimmed her fingertips along her neck, grabbing her bag from the floor as she had one thought in mind. She had to get some fresh air.

* * *

The students were buzzing, some walked, and some even ran across the grass to escape the school grounds. Looks like everyone had just about enough for the day. The brunette fixed her bag strap on her shoulder and began walking along the grass, her thoughts still clouded from her bump in with Damon this afternoon. He had player written all over him. He wanted you to love him; he wanted you to know that he was IT. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, she looked up seeing that her bus was there and sighed in relief, not in any sort of mood to wait 30 minutes for the next one to arrive. Showing her weekly ticket, she climbed the stairs and made her way up the aisle of the bus as she took the back seat, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. Listening to the chatter amongst the bus, she lay her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, tiredness from the day washing over her.

"That bad huh?" Hearing a sweet voice, she lifted her head and seen a brunette occupying the seat next to her.  
"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Elena bit her lip, not knowing who she was.  
"Oh sorry. I'm in some of your classes, my name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet. You're Elena Gilbert correct?" The girl raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup, that's me. Everyone seems to know who I am?" She frowned in confusion. How did everyone know her.  
"You hang around with Caroline Forbes, news travels." Bonnie scoffed, looking around the bus.

Was Caroline popular or something? A lot of people seemed to know her because she was hanging out with Caroline? If Caroline was popular, would she not be hanging around with Damon's crowd? Something seemed odd here. Licking her lips, she shook her head. No more questioning today, her head had enough of thinking for hours among hours. Lacing her fingers together, she listened to the conversations around her. One day at a time, that was the best way to go.

* * *

Walking up the path, the brunette pulled the key out of her pocket and pushed it into the slot, letting herself inside the house. She really needed to get a key ring of some sort so she wouldn't lose it, otherwise she would be cutting new ones every fortnight. Looking around, she bit her lip as she frowned. She was still getting use to the new house. The look, the smell, even the feel of it. Dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen and smiled softly as she seen Jenna sitting at the island, filling out some paperwork.

"Hey Jenna." Elena greeted, walking over to the fridge as she grabbed out a bottle of water and took an eager sip. Bloody dry throat.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Jenna looked up from the paperwork with a smile.  
"Uh, it was…uh." She frowned, not knowing how to describe it.  
"Is it a boy?" She questioned with a grin.  
"Sort of, maybe, yeah." Elena sighed, walking over as she pushed herself up onto a stool and frowned, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get Elena? What happened?" Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed her mug and lifted it, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Well Caroline, you remember Caroline? She warned me about him on my first day, said he was bad news and I tried to stay away."

"Elena, what happened?" Jenna gave her a look to tell her she was sidetracking the conversation.  
"He came into the library, I rushed off like you do."  
"Sure, you like you do." Jenna smirked, hiding her laugh with a cough and smiled innocently when Elena narrowed her eyes, "Carry on."  
"ANYWAY," Elena took a breath, "He'd seen me and followed me because I left my notebook sitting. He seemed so… up himself."  
"Sure, popular ones usually do. So, what's the problem, what are you trying to say here?"  
"The way he was going on is like; he wanted me… to come after him." Elena frowned in confusion.  
"Come after him? You mean he wanted you to play chase? You being the one chasing him because he's the 'big shot' around school?"  
"Yeah basically and I just, I feel like he needs a taste of his own medicine or something." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm confused. It seems like your annoyed, but you were…happy?"  
"I was NOT happy!"  
"Alright, calm it, you weren't happy. So if you want HIM to have a taste of his own medicine, play reversal."  
"Excuse me? Jenna I don't think my mom would appreciate you having sex talk with me." Elena crinkled her nose in disgust.  
"No silly! Make him do the chasing!"  
"Him? Chase…me?"  
"Uh huh, exactly. Role reversal."  
"Nope, no. I CANNOT do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm too shy for that. I can't make anyone chase me. I don't feel as if my ego is that big to achieve it."  
"Think about it, trust me. Boys love girls in charge." Jenna winked, laughing.  
"God that is just sick Jenna." Elena frowned, still laughing as she rolled her eyes, "I'm going upstairs to do some homework."

Walking out of the kitchen, she lifted her bag from the floor and made her way up the stairs, feeling like she was having to drag her body because it wasn't reacting to her brain. Going to her room, she threw her bag onto her bed and jumped onto the bed, a sigh escaping her as she stretched her limbs, her body crying out in joy as her muscles expanded. Slipping her converses off, she stared at the ceiling, the vine patterns catching her interest. They'd look pretty in a different colour to bring the ceiling out more. Shaking her head, she pushed her hair back from her face and closed her eyes. Would she really be able to pull off acting a player? Unlikely. She didn't have the guts or the looks. She was boring, how could she make a guy chase after her? Licking her lips, she bit her lip as his blue eyes flashed to mind. Would she be able to pull it off like he does? Make every guy want her? Make every girl hate her or want to be her? Again, unlikely.

Only thing she did know is that from now on, Damon was going to annoy her every chance he got to find out what Caroline had said about him. Why is he so interested anyway? It was all strange to her. Caroline warned her off Damon saying he was bad news, which yeah, she couldn't deny after one conversation that it was true. But, everyone knowing her? Only because she was hanging out with Caroline? That was the part that she couldn't seem to wrap her head around. If Caroline was popular, she WOULD be hanging around with Damon, but she's not. She's hanging around with me and saying she hates him. There's something else going on and if she let it be, she would find it out sooner or later.

* * *

The temperature was enough to drive people wild when they had to stay put in school. It was over 26 degrees and everyone was either rocking up in skirts, shorts or dresses. If they couldn't get the day off school, they were at least going to try their best to stay cool. Elena stepped off of the bus, clad in her long sleeved top, jeans and converses. No matter the weather, she never wore anything but her jeans and converses. She didn't like showing her legs, which is why she isn't in the popular girls category. She was either in the nerds or the NO NAME GROUP. Looking around, she seen no sign of Caroline and frowned. She said she'd meet her outside or by her locker. She could try by her locker. Walking across the grass, she tried not to gag at the sight of couples making out. Did no one believe in privacy anymore? Pushing past the last crowd of students, she walked into the lobby of the school and looked around. It was cooler inside. The air-con must have been on. Turning the corner, she made her way down the corridor, knowing Caroline's locker was just around the corner. Stepping out into another open hall, she looked up in the direction of Caroline's locker, freezing in her steps. What the hell? Damon and Caroline were standing by her locker, deep in conversation. They both looked angry. What was that?

"Ah, their still having lover spats." Bonnie commented, walking up as she laughed, shaking her head.  
"Lover spats?" Elena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They only broke up a couple of days before you turned up. He broke it off in front of the entire school, she's out for blood," Bonnie nodded over with a shake of her head, "She was in with the popular crowd and before you came, she was heard in the bathroom at lunchtimes about how she was going to ruin him, she just needed the perfect opportunity. Guess she still hasn't found it, otherwise they wouldn't be head to head. Ah the life of lovers huh?" Grinning, she gave Elena a pat on the head, "I'll see you in Chemistry."

Bonnie walked off as Elena was frozen in her spot. That was what was strange, they were an item. Seeing them break away from their heated argument, Elena hid around the corner quickly like she wasn't watching. Oh wonderful, she was caught in the middle of a lovers spat. Now she had it all figured out. Leaning her head back, she cursed in her thoughts and bit her lip. What was she going to do? Biting her lip, she rushed back in the direction she came from and headed around the corner, looking over her shoulder, when she banged into someone, causing her to yelp in shock. Looking up, her brown orbs connected with electric blue ones.

"Elena, so nice banging into you again." Damon smirked, tilting his head.  
"Sorry, I was in a rush." Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. Was she busted? Her hands were clammy and her heart was racing.  
"I see that. You better be careful, not everyone is as nice as me." He responded with a wink as she stared at him, pursing her lips.  
"I wouldn't exactly include you in the nice category Damon."  
"Yowcha." Damon grinned, "Kitten's got spunk. I like that in a girl."  
"That's good to know. I can add that to the list in the girl's bathroom. There's like a hint list in there about getting Damon Salvatore to like you. Spunk. See, it's already been added."

"Oh, we could have so much fun." Damon laughed with a grin.  
"I'm sure we could. Well, this has been fun. I've got Chemistry." Moving past him quickly, she went to walk until he called her name, "Yes?"

"You forgot something?" His eyes swirled with amusement as he held the key between his fingertips, her mouth agape.  
"How in the hell…" Going over, she snatched it off of him, narrowing her eyes, "Goodbye Damon."

Turning on her heel, she walked off, a swing in her hips without her even knowing. Damon watched her walk away, his eyes lingering on the back of her head as another grin slipped onto his face. Laughing, he clapped his hands together and walked off in the direction he was head.

* * *

Throwing her bag down by the steps, Elena looked in the mirror by the coat hooks and took a deep breath. ALL DAY he had been giving her hell. He just wouldn't give her peace. She wasn't going to be caught in whatever Damon and Caroline had going on. She was staying out of it. They could sort it. Storming to the kitchen, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out, slamming the door close.

"Well hello to you too." Jenna looked up, raising an eyebrow, "What's the matter with you?"  
"He's a jerk! He will not give me peace! ALL DAY he's been doing my head in! What have I done!? There's no arrow in my back saying 'pick me, pick me. I want to be annoyed by you Damon'. Uh! Why me!?"

Elena sat on the stool, leaning her forehead down on the counter as she let out the frustration that she has been holding inside all day. Jenna smiled, getting up from her stool as she walked around to her and rubbed her back gently, a grin making its way onto her lips.

"Elena, he's already chasing you."  
"Huh? What?"  
"He's already chasing you. Your halfway there with the reversal way."  
"He is NOT chasing me." Elena gave Jenna a look.  
"How else do you explain him annoying you all day?"  
"Let me see. Him just being a huge jerk!? Him thinking that he can have any girl he wants and he just WANTS to annoy me because I'm not interested in the slightest?"

"Yeah sure, let's say that it's that." Jenna kissed her head.  
"Jenna." Elena whined.  
"Role reversal. Trust me."

Grinning, she walked out and left the brunette to think as she groaned, throwing her forehead down against her arms. She couldn't be a player, she couldn't get someone to chase her and EVEN if he was chasing her, she wasn't going to be him. If she turned out to be annoying and easy to dislike, then it was a no way. Then again, if she could pull it off, get him off of her back, it would work out. Uh, why was it so hard!?

"I'm doomed."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, please! Your opinions matter lots and lots! :)

Shauna

xxxx


	3. Back and Ready to Write!

Hello everyone!

I know its been a long while and honestly, I have no excuse as I always say that I'm struggling to write and then I promise I'll get stories out.

Honestly, the truth is that I've been struggling over the last couple of months with a lot of things. Changes in my life, my personality, changes to me as a person. I thought I found someone that I might really like and I got caught up in it all, but it was too good to be true. At the moment, I'm still trying to find myself as a person, I don't know what I want to do with my life, what career I want to be in for life.

Honestly, if I could pick one thing to do for the rest of my life, I would put my heart and soul into writing because it makes me feel so much better. It brings me to another place and I love writing for the characters, their stories, their adventures, kind of what I sometimes wish my life would be like. Like a movie.

Right now, I'm struggling to get back to myself. Back to writing, back to editing like I use to on Youtube. I've kind of lost all my life and I'm trying to get it back. I'm gonna do it though, do my best because I need to get back into it as it helped me when I had nothing else.

Inspiration is the biggest problem and writers block but I am going to work on it as much as I can because this is what I want.

I am writing a book, hopefully a good one at that. Its all planned, I change the storyline again and again which is why it is taking such a long process. I've been writing it for over 6 years and I've still got a lot of work to do on it.

At the moment, I'm making a decision on whether to take this opportunity to do something different, get away and clear my head so I can get a fresh mind and come back with a new aspect on life and maybe, just maybe, I'll decide what I am going to do with my life.

You guys have always been great readers, reviewers and supporters. I may not be the best writer, but you were always supportive, asking for more which did make me want to keep writing. Maybe I did it to myself, taking on too many stories at a time when I should have paid attention to one story at a time.

But I'm here to tell you, I am going to try my hardest, my best even to get a chapter out every night for you to read if you still want to.

I can understand if you don't want to as I have been away for a good while and have made promises about getting chapters out before and not kept up with them, but this time I'm sure. I need to do this to clear my head, get the thoughts out there and try and start fresh!

Anyway, I want to say thank you in advance and if you do stick by me and read them, thank you. Thank you so much.


End file.
